DRAGON AGE: Trinity
by Beowolf 43
Summary: Across the age of Dragon, there have been three Mages who have rocked Thedas with their whims, The Hero of Ferelden, Daylen Amell, the champion of Kirkwall, Garrett Hawke, and the Inquisitor Maxwell Trevelyan, One is dead, the next in hiding, and the last is yet to realize his destiny. Yet when fate lies shattered, this Trinity shall be united. Thedas shall tremble at their call.
1. Verse 1: Heaven Shalt Tremble,

**Wolf here again guys, and I'm beginning to think i need help. I've written and rewritten the next chapters of my destiny and devil may cry stories sooo many times now that i just give up. So, Im going to turn to you guys and ask you this, Will anybody help me write the fight scenes? Those that do get creative say in the stories plot. So long as its not nuts and off the rails insane, any of that shit happens, its because I wanted it. But that is for later, Right now we got a Dragon age Fic to go to town on!! So let the Wardens loose, the Champion off his leash, and Our ****Herald's to battle!!**

**Now for a bit of world building.**

**The Warden is Daylen Amell, He freed the circle from the blood mages, Helped free the Werewolves from their curse, Made Bhelen king of Orzammar and he willingly underwent the Dark ritual with Morrigan. Although it should be noted that he romanced her and because of that the ritual went a bit wonky.**

**AKA, He knocked her up before the ritual and because of that Urthemiel was not sealed inside the child, so yeah, he dead.**

**This means that all DLC was completed by A Warden Commander sent from another country. The mother and Architect both died, the Harvester in Amgarrak Thaig was killed and they _tried_ to kill Morrigan in witch hunt.**

**It should be noted that they died for that last bit.**

**As for Dragon age 2, that Is... well, I think I'll just let you find out later**

**P.S. Arei, this is a little something you're story got me going on. So this is for you and your husband.** **For those wondering who this is? look up the dragon age fic A Seer's Choice. Darren 'Amell' Does all Wardens proud.**

**I do not own Dragon Age, If I did shit would've been far less fun in fights.**

**_The Fade, 9: 41 Dragon._**

_The Fade, a place that was beyond description, beyond understanding and beyond human nature. This realm was home to both spirits and demons. It has been a decade since the last Blight, where the former old god Urthemiel was slain atop the Fort Drakon by the Hero of Fereldan._

_But, where did the soul of an Archdemon, an old god corrupted by the Blighted Darkspawn, go exactly?_

_Here, at the heart of the Black city, locked away along with the souls of the Grey Wardens who slayed them, for an eternity they have been caged in these black cells. their life force drained to power the insturment of the worlds end. The seven seals, the seven chains that bind the Elvhen gods to sleep eternally within the confines of the the fade._

_Until the old gods rise as Archdemons, then their souls eventually become trapped in these black cages, along with their slayers._

_Dumat, the first Archdemon was bound to a short black haired Dwarf. This was Warden Constable Thorin, slayer of the first Archdemon. Zazikel was bound to a Elven woman with ebony hair. Her Dalish markings signified the mark of Mythal, She was Warden Marisa Vellane._

_Toth was bound to a Human man, his Warden Armor far more aristocratic then his predecessors. This was Warden Commander Zachariah Meringues, A former Magister of the Tevinter Imperium._

_Andoral was bound to another elf, __Garahel._ _Arguably the most famous of their band, for his wholesale slaying of untold numbers of Darkspawn during the fourth Blight._

_Urthemiel was the newest arrival, still disoriented from his brief time as an Archdemon but for the most part recovering nicely. The warden he was bound to was another human, His warden robes were covered in small sections of plate armor as his staff was made of Dragon bone._

_His main features were covered by a hood, but one could see his electric blue eyes, a faint trace of a scar mostly hidden by his hood and his brown hair and slight stubble._

_This was __Warden Commander Daylen Amell. Champion of Radcliffe, Finder of the Urn of Sacred Ashes of the Prophet Andraste, Hero of Ferelden and lover of the Kocari Witch Morrigan._

_Although how he even got here, that was __a bit of a tale._

_" So you mean to tell us, that you preformed a ritual to send Urthemiel's soul into the body of your unborn child, but apparently it failed. So that is why you slayed the Archdemon and ended up here? " Garahel asked, His voice sounding incredulous at the very suggestion of such a thing._

_Daylen shrugged, and said. " It seemed like the safest option at the time, this way nobody else had to sacrifice themselves and the woman I loved would not have to watch me die. But as you can see, the ritual didn't take exactly. "_

_Urthemiel snorted, smoke billowing from his nostrils. **" So says the man who already had the witch with child. The hatchling was too far along for her spell to hold my soul properly. So instead of your son having my soul he gained a peice of my knowledge. "**_

_Thorin raised a bushy eyebrow, while Dumat rolled his golden eyes. The bond between the Warden and slain Archdemon grew the longer the remained locked together._

_As you can Imagine the Identity crisis this causes really made the first Archdemon uncomfortable, Thorin was a worse pervert then Ogren when he got going._

_" So you mean to tell me that a ten year old boy, one whose father and mother both were extremely powerful Mages, has partial knowledge from a god that taught ancient Magisters blood magic? What could possibly go wrong? " The surly Dwarf sarcastically asked as Marisa and Garahel both sighed in exasperation, The Dwarf was still annoying even four ages since last Elf had shown up._

_He always did like to heckle the new guy..._

_Urthemiel shrugged his massive, leathery shoulders. He wasn't sure what bits of his knowledge were in the youngling, but the fact that he was considered the Dragon of Beauty meant that he was usually more focused on things that didn't turn people into giant flesh monsters._

_Usually, being an Archdemon really messes with your mind after all._

_Andoral growled, his heckles raised by the Dwarfs blaise comment. **" As you well know Dwarf, we Old Gods act as seals for the vale. We keep the Elven tyrants sealed with our very being, If we all die then the vale shall fall and the world will follow. You know that while we posses the knowledge of blood magic we aren't the ones who gave it to humans. That was the work of the mad Titan, masquerading as us! Trying to get revenge on the Elf gods for it's peoples murders!! "**_

_Zachariah cleared his throat, getting the attention of the others. " If we could please get back on track? What are we to do about this situation? If Corypheus opens that orb, the world will__ end. "_

_All heads, both mortal and god snapped back onto the subject of their current meeting. In the open floor between each cage was a portal, a circular display mirror that gave the veiwer a glimpse of any major event happening in Thedas at any given moment._ _Corypheus, one of Dumat's priests from the first breaching of the Vale held an Elven focai in his hands._ _Grey Wardens, mind and body dominated by the Darkspawn magister held Divine Justinia as he began to use her to open the object that had created the Veil all those years ago._

_" T__hat fool, he has no idea he is but a puppet. " Daylen said, they had all heared across the fade the howls of the dread wolf. They all knew he was awake, and that he was plotting something that would end the world as they knew it._

_" Is there even a way for us to interfere? We have been trapped here so long i do not think it possible for us to do anything. " Marisa said worriedly, the others who had been here longer the Daylen nodded. Too long in these cages had stripped both them and their counterparts of most of their power._

_" WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?! _

_The ten inmates of the black prison all turned to look at the scrying mirror to see it focus on the newest arrival to Corypheus little ritual, and when the group was visible his no longer beating heart nearly restarted just to give him a heart attack._

_A man who looked to be a Mage had entered the room, but that wasn't what made Daylen shiver in dread. It was the Woman and child that had entered with him._

_Her Ebony hair pulled into a messy bun, her golden eyes that shined in the darkness, her perfect face that had haunted his dreamless nights for over a decade_ a_nd standing next to her, with the same black hair as his mother but having the same eyes as him, was their child._

_" MORRIGAN, RUN!! " Daylen shouted at his former lovers image, as if to warn her from his prison, Urthemiel Growled as well. That child may have only a tiny fraction of him inside his soul, but his bond to the Warden made him feel as if the Hatchling was his own._

_Corypheus pointed at the trio, and ordered the other mind controlled wardens. " Slay them, now!!. "_

_Daylen began to bash himself against the cage doors, Urthemiel soon joined him. The others began to try and calm them, but they couldnt break the two out of their combined fear and rage induced panic._

_" Mr Trevelyan, Get the orb out of its hands!! " Kieran shouted as the ten year old cast a large barrier, one that stopped the Thrall Wardens from approaching the three of them._

_" When we get done with this you are so grounded young man!! " Morrigan shouted to her son as she and the now named Trevelyan began to launch spells at the Darkspawn magister.__The unknown Mage began to run at the Darkspawn magister, while blasting the Wardens holding the gagged Divine prisoner._

_" Less talking more fighting Ms. Amell!! " The Mage shouted as he tackled Corypheus and knocked the orb from his hands._

_" Wait what? " Daylen drew up short, stopping before he could ram the cell doors again. His returning to reason had the others snicker at him._

_" Do not call me that! " Morrigan roared as she set another Warden on fire, her face pink from the heat and most definitely not from the insinuation that she was the wife of her dead lover._

_" But isn't that the name you tell everyone when we stopped in villages to buy food? " Kieran asked innocently as he mantained his barrier, without looking or really focusing on it. The display of prowess intriguing Zachariah most out of the group._

_Morrigan didn't reply, mostly because she was a bit busy blasting a Warden with a lightning bolt._ _Suddenly the veiwing mirrior shattered, as an explosion erupted across the fade! The shattered glass flew everywhere as the blast echoed as a massive hole was opened up in ths sky!_

_**" Noo! Damn Corypheus to the pits! The vale is torn! We must act or else the world is doomed!! " **Zazikel raged__, the others all began to bang and crash against their cell doors. _

_It was useless, they were too weak and the prison just continued to drain them __even as they attempted to break free. At least __this would've been true, were it not for a shard of the scrying Mirror shattering against the cage door of Daylen and Urthemiel's cell__, and several shards had managed to get lodged in the lock._

_The impact caused the door to jar, the lock clearly broken and capitalizing on the opportunity The Old God wasted no time in blasting the cell with as much fire as he could summon, Daylen sooned joined him by conjuring a massive fist of stone and bashing the door with all his magical power._

_The heat, pressure and tension all accomplished what the other eight thought impossible, the door broke._

**_SNAP!!!_**

_They_ _blasted off the hinges, Impacting the walls of their prison and cracking the Veil made stone walls. Dumat, Zazikel, Toth, Andoral and their wardens all stared in shock at what they were witnessing. All had given up on freedom long ago, but to see the cages where they had been trapped finally fall?_

_That, was without boasting, the most unbelievable thing they had seen in a long time..._

_**" WE, ARE, FREE!! " **Urthemiel roared Jubilantly, another torrent of flames escaped his Maw as he leaned his head back and shot them into the swirling clouds that lined the darkening skies of the fade._

_" Urthemiel, we need to move NOW!! " Daylen shouted to his bonded, time was not on his side, the need to free the others and flight from the black city was of more importance than celebrating an unfinished escape._

_In agreement the Old God lashed at the nearest cage, Andoral flinched back from the door as Urthemiel Growled and with his maw and front legs began to try pulling the door off at the hinges._

_The door sadly, did not budge._

_**" Forget us! head to the Breach and return to Thedas, Save the world then worry about rescuing us! " **Dumat shouted, and while reluctant the rest voiced their agreement. Daylen cursed himself but understood where the First of the Old Gods came from, they could not tarry here._

_No matter how badly they wished to free their friends, time was not on their side._

_" Urthemiel, with me! " Daylen called as he ran to the opening in the that showed the Breach. The fifth Archdemon growled in irritation, but let go of his brothers cage. with a leap and a jump the two were off out of the opening and taking flight from the prison that held them a decade._

_Now, it was a race to save those four, and Andraste help any who hinder their mission._

**[LineBreak]**

_Morrigan was running, She clenched her sons hand as she hurried away from the Fear Demons that hunted their group, Maxwell was carrying The Divine, Justinia if Morrigan remembers correctly on his back whilst she and Kieran easily kept pace._

_They made quick pace for the portal, hoping to beat the Demons to the door, the haunting laughter of the Demon resonated across the fade, even stronger then when she had chased the desire demon from the young mage at Redcliffe Castle. This one was old, maybe the first of his ilk. Morrigan couldn't focus on that now though, she needed to save her child and prevent the conflict that would surley spread from the explosion from the temple._

_" We're almost there, just hold on a little longer you're grace! " Maxwell said to the old woman piggybacking on his person. It was astounding, Morrigan thought, how much like Daylen Maxwell could be at times. Not that Morrigan ever felt the same spark as her old lover from the man, but the same resolve that seemed to hold the world on his shoulders, a resolve that thrived under the pressure and moved people to great lengths._

_Daylen, his Cousin Hawke and Maxwell, three mages who she had met, and all seemed destined to alter the world with their actions. Her Mother was right, Fate or Chance, one could never tell the difference. _

_Her musings were broken however, when a haughtily familiar roar echoed in the distance, one that the Terror demon even found disturbing._

**_" RHHAAAAAAAAGGGH!!!?" _**

_Morrigan felt herself pale, that roar was unmistakable, a decade was not long enough to forget the sound of the thing that had robbed her son of a Father, or her of her Warden._

_An Archdemon..._

_" No. " She wispered to herself, even running she pulled Kieran closer, unwilling to let go of her baby. A stray thought mocked how soft she had gotten since she met Daylen, the rest of her kicked it and told it to shut it._

**_"It, It Can not Be! None have escaped the Black Prision, NONE!!! "_** _The Demons Irate roar was palatable, in the sense that it was almost a physical wall that slammed into them._

_Maxwell nearly tripped, but by luck or divine intervention( and wouldnt that be ironic?) righted himself and managed to hold onto Justinia. Morrigan mearly lengthend her stride, allowing herself to use the force as a boost to her speed._

_Kieran, was not so lucky._

_" AAAHH!! " The ten year old shouted as he lost grip on his mothers hand and began to tumble, he rolled a good two feet before he stopped, clutching his ankle._

_" KIERAN!! " Morrigan shouted as she ran to her child, who was looking into the sky when another, far closer roar sounded from above them._

_" Morrigan, Hurry! " Maxwell called from the portal, the Divine already off his back and ready to leave the fade and return to the waking world._

_Morrigan could see that see had a choice, leave without her son and possibly survive,or stay and doom them both to a fate that would be far from pleasent._

_But, Daylen had shown her long ago, sometimes, there was no choice._

_" Maxwell, leave, I will hold the line! " She shouted as she unleashed a blast of thunder at the incoming hordes of demons. their shapes undifined, as they couldnt determine her fears, not that they ever could._

_" RGH, Stubborn witch. " Maxwell cursed lightly as he led Justinia into the portal._

_However, before he could, The final roar sounded above them._

_Looking up, they all saw a fearsome sight, but to Morrigan, she saw a scene from her nightmares. The Archdemon that she and her friends had battled on the ramparts of fort Drakon, the Blighted Dragon her lover and the father of her son had died slaying hung in the air. The great demon of her dreams was weightless for naught but a moment, before It folded its powerful wings and began to dive, fire almost dripping from its deadly maw like foam._

_It's trajectory was evident, it was aiming for her and her son._

_Kieran however, was not blind to the figure on the Dragons back. He remembered the stories his mother, Aunts and Uncles told him of his father, Of his flowing, Griffin embroidered robes and plated chest and arms. The dragon bone staff that held a large blade at the bottom, or the hood he normally wore over his head to hide his distinct scar across his brow._

_He knew the eyes he saw under that hood, they stared at him from the mirror every time he looked at one._

_" Father? " Kieran asked himself, but Morrigan heared his wispered quiery. she adjusted her gaze and her heart lept yo her throat, now seeing the figure astride the Dragons shoulders, looking all the world like a Knight racing to save his love..._

_... And wasn't it Ironic, that was exactly what was happening right now?_

_" URTHEMIEL, NOW!! " Daylen Amell, the hero of Ferelden shouted at his mount, who wasted no time and unleashed a torrent of blue flames into the horde that had nearly reatched Morrigan and Kieran in their stupor._

_The old god flared his wings, adjusted himself to, as carefully as possible, grab the two from the ground and dive bomb the portal._

_A flash, and all six dissapeared from the fade..._

_... and with this act, fate, had been shattered, and the future now uncertain. _

**[LineBreak]**

When Maxwell Trevelyan woke up, he never excepted what he saw. He was lying on the snowy path of some kind, Beside him, tending to a glowing mark on his hand was a Kocari Witch, A woman made famous for her actions during the Fifth Blight. She, along with the current king of Ferelden Alistar, a Qunari Arishock Sten, The nightingale Liliana, A former Antivan Crow Zevran, A disgraced Dwarven worrior Ogren, A Circle mage Winnie and finally the Warden named Hero of Ferelden Daylen Amell, had single handedly united the lands through civil war and much else.

Next to her, the aged yet still repected visage of Divine Justinia herself, her chantry robes a mess and her headpiece tatters on her lap but still whole.

That part made sense, what didnt was the twenty or so foot long _High Dragon laying next to her child!!!!_

Maxwell, or rather Max to his friends, had no idea what was going on, and quite frankly he didn't expect for that to change anytime soon.

Actually, it looked just like the dragon he saw in the fade, which made him feel even more uncomfortable.

" Hmm, Glad to see you awake Mr. Trevelyan, I was wondering when you would awaken. " Morrigan's musical voice spoke softly, Max was always curious if the slightly seductive lit was natural or if she did it purely to rile up any man she met.

Max knew better then to try anything though, her son aside Max knew very well she was still holding a candle for her late husband, marriage vows or no, he could see that even in death, she still loved him.

Still, why in Andraste's big, bodacious backside was Kieran sitting next to a High Dragon, that now that Max paid attention, seemed to be cuddling him?

" Uh, Mrs. Amell? Why Is your son being nuzzled by the biggest Dragon ive ever seen? " Max asked as soon as his sore throat would allow.

Morrigan raised a brow at him, until she went ramrod straight at the rumbling, rock crushing laughter that came from said beast.

Kieran backed away from the dragon, which began to admit a blinding, golden light.

After a second, the dragon melted away to reveal the form of a man, a tall, lean man whose name was already known to him. How couldn't it? He was arguably the most famous mage in Thedas! From his way of dress to his eyes to his distinct staff, which was buried with his body In Weisshaupt, the Grey Wardens headquarters, couldn't be replacated or stolen.

Max was convinced, especially with the way Morrigan slightly drooled at the sight of the man.

Daylen Amell smiled, pulling his hood down, showcasing a scar that traversed his brow to his cheek, thankfully bypassing his right eye.

If one paid close attention, they would see his eyes glow with a golden light for less then a second before his natural blue re-emerged.

Justinia moved closer to Maxwell, while she had many, _many _questions, this was not the time. By the Maker or another power she knew not, but A boy her Right hand called her Nephew's father had returned from death. She could allow a few moments for them to reunite, then she could ask what she wanted to know.

Maxwell was of a similar mind, best not to step on the toes of a recently deceased father when reuniting with his wife and son.

Especially when said father just changed from the form of a High Dragon that also nearly incinerated an army of demons, that would also be a bad idea.

" D--Daylen? Is-is it truly you? " Morrigan asked, her voice catching as ten years of regret, love, sorrow, joy and grief began to twist inside her. How she hated to show any weakness, but even she could admit to herself that this was one such time that it was almost humanly expected to show her heart on her sleeve.

Not that she would ever allow herself to do so more often, that would be ridiculous.

Daylen, His joyful smile shrinking into a more somber, heartfelt one, walked forward. Every step measured, not too quick but most definitely not too slow.

When he was close enough to the statue that Morrigan had become in her shock, hhe gently, almost with reverence held her in his arms. His forehead was rested against hers, with the height diffrence he needed to lean down slightly, but that was of no consequence to him.

He had his Witch- No, his _Wife _was in his arms, the world would _burn_ before that fact changed ever again.

" You're as Beautiful as the day I lost you... " Daylen whispered, just loud enough for them all to hear before he leaned down and kissed her with a sedate, but strong need.

Morrigan was quick to lift her head to match the kiss, her arms gripping him in a vice, holding him with all the strength she could muster.

Time seemed to slow for the lovers, the kiss setting off a maelstrom inside them both, joy, grief, lust, happiness, and ultimately a blazing love that many would say could last until the end of time. Morrigan couldn't find it in herself to question how, or why, all she knew was that without any shadoshadow of doubt tbe man who had shattered the world view she had since she was a child was back in her arms, with her and their child and for the life of her she couldnt be happier.

Of course, It was times like these that fate saw as too perfect, and decided to throw in a bit of chaos.

" **Grrrrrrrrhhh.** " The demonic growl near them broke the lip locked duo of mages and their three party peanut gallery from their daze. Turning they saw a group of Shades, milling into the clearing and about to attack them.

Daylen was torn between fury at the interruption, and glee at having a bit of stress relief after ten years of dealing with Thorin's perverted jokes, Zachariah and his endless tevinter Imperium babble, Garahel and his recounting of all his adventures and Marisa complaining about being the only female at the 'Sausage party' as she dubbed it.

Morrigan however, was set squarely in the fury department, If her immediate transformation into a Giant wolf and her leaping at the Demons was any indication.

" Hahhh, The more things change, the more they stay the same. " Daylen commented at he joined his lover in the skirmish.

Just back from the dead and already fighting for his life, that says ssomething horrible about him dosent it?

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**

**Yes my dear Warden, it does.**

**So a quick word, I have officially decided to say F it and try my hands on a romance story, yeah I can hear the screams from my tiny ass appartment already. All who are screaming into the void about this, remember I have no experience with relationships, so your horror is justified. but for the sake of this story and my others that have a romantic element, and trust me they do, I need to get familiar with it. here I just... wrote what felt right i guess.**

** like I said ive never had a Girlfriend so i have no idea how a love life would work or how a girl thinks, well I can't say that actually, Ive done so many playthroughs of Origins that Morrigan is a known quantity and I think i got a basic grasp of her personality, of course she was majorly OOC this chapter but I feel with a completely romanced Morrigan, ten years after the death of her lover while raising their child alone, while thinking she was being hunted by her mother for her own body. I think she would've reflected on her time with the warden and realized what she felt and how whe would wish he was with her and Kieran. Morrigan may be cold, and a bit of a bitch, but even she has a heart, and losing someone, maybe even the only, person you love with all your heart is a tough thing to do.**

**but its late, I have a cold and Im still at work a five in the morning, so this Is wolf, who now that i think of it, might just change my pen name soon, saying good night and dont let the Genlock's bite.**

**Wolf out.**


	2. Dragon Age Trinity AN

** Hey guys, wolf here with a bit of bad news. Well, long, complicated story short i was fired at work yesterday. Bullshit reason for it if you ask me. But Ive hated the place forever anyway so maybe its a good thing. But, as a consequence of needing to find another job Im putting all stories with this A.N added to then on hold until further notice. Dont worry its not forever just until I can get a new job. Well, night guys.**


End file.
